Fukurou Tsurubami
| image = | age = Unknown (Over 40) | gender = Male | blood type = AB | previous affiliation2 = Tsurubami Family Hakoniwa General Hospital | previous occupation = Family Head Hospital Director Suitor | relatives = Kamome Tsurubami (Son) Hato Tsurubami (Older Sister, Deceased) Kajiki Kurokami (Brother-in-Law) Medaka Kurokami (Niece) | style = Testament User | manga debut = Volume 18, Chapter 153 | image gallery = yes }} Fukurou Tsurubami (鶴喰 梟, Tsurubami Fukurou) was the director of Hakoniwa General Hospital thirteen years prior to the start of the series, and was the winner of the first Jet Black Wedding Feast, being one of Medaka Kurokami's original suitors. He is the father of Kamome Tsurubami and the younger brother of Hato Tsurubami. He is one of the central antagonists of the series, being responsible for the events of both the Jet Black Bride Arc and the Unknown Shiranui Arc. Personality Fukurou's relationship to Medaka was more paternal than that of a fiancé, Medaka Box manga; Chapter 141, page 12 and Medaka regarded Fukurou as a father to her. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 141, page 8 However, Fukurou actually was only looking after the image of his older sister he saw in Medaka (her mother, Hato). Medaka Box manga; Chapter 157, page 5 Fukurou holds a severe sister complex towards Hato, Medaka Box manga; Chapter 170, page 5 to the point that he pursued her daughter, and later anyone similar. Fukurou shares some idiosyncrasies with his son, such as using adulthood as a justification for his behavior, Medaka Box manga; Chapter 170, pages 12-13 asking those who know about him if they are his fan, Medaka Box manga; Chapter 170, page 4 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 170, page 9 and liking girls for their socks. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 170, page 8 Despite creating the styles, which rely on communication to counter skills, Fukurou himself does not understand people. Having lived his life by making compromises, Fukurou never felt anger, and cannot understand the feelings of those who are angry. This lack of understanding blinds him to the weakness of his own creation: that styles are useless against those who become frenzied. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 177, pages 15-17 Appearance Fukurou has brown eyes and slicked back, dark green hair, though it is somewhat messier in the front in a style similar to his son's. He has a thin beard. Fukurou wears a white lab coat over a black suit with a matching tie. He has a tattoo on his tongue. History Fukurou always loved his sister, but because of her attitude, he instinctively rejected her, and wished she was nicer. Roughly twenty years prior to the beginning of the series, Fukurou introduced Kajiki Kurokami to Hato in the hopes that their child would possess both Hato's willpower and Kajiki's love. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 170, pages 10-11 Fukurou attended their wedding ceremony. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 179, page 7 When a two-year-old Medaka took Zenkichi Hitoyoshi hostage in the hospital nursery so that she could play with him, Fukurou was the only member of the hospital staff unruffled. He ordered his workers back to their respective duties, telling Hitomi Hitoyoshi to leave the children alone. His rationale for this decision was that Medaka needed to learn that there were no "special" people in the world. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 153, pages 3-5 Though one of Medaka's suitors, Fukurou had a son, Kamome, though the boy was hidden from the Kurokami Group. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 141, page 7 Kamome was another of Fukurou's attempts to create a gentler Hato; he abandoned both the child and the mother when Kamome turned out to be a boy. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 177, page 7 Fukurou was a suitor for Medaka's hand in the first Jet Black Wedding Feast, and was the eventual victor. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 141, pages 9-12 Because he was Medaka's genetic uncle however, the two could not marry. To rectify this, Fukurou was "killed" by the leaders of the Ge'hyoukai. After his death, Fukurou was able to orchestrate the second Jet Black Wedding Feast and kill the six other orignal suitors. He then trained six new suitors in the styles he had developed; that they were all women was just another form of Fukurou's parental love for Medaka, to prevent any man from approaching his sister's blood. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 157, pages 5-7 In truth however, Fukurou was disappointed in Medaka, who was even more zealous than her mother. Deciding to pursue someone similar instead of the genuine article, Fukurou arranged for Medaka to meet Momo Momozono, so that she would grow as a person and no longer require her double, Hansode Shiranui. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 170, pages 12-15 Plot Unknown Shiranui Arc Some time before Medaka travels to the Shiranui Village, Fukurou is visited by Kajiki. Fukurou requests that Kajiki make Shiranui his double, to which Kajiki agrees. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 167, pages 10-11 Fukurou continues to conduct his research on Medaka at the ruins of Hakoniwa General Hospital. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 168, page 19 When Shiranui arrives at the hospital along with Kairai Kugurugi and Shinkirou Kotobuki, Fukurou traps all three in a cage. He then greets Shiranui, complaining about how long he has had to wait for her. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 169, pages 20-21 After Shinkirou's outburst, Fukurou uses his styles to kill the other man and seal him in a name card, which he hands to Joutou Kotobuki. Impressed by the extent of Shiranui's research to become his double, Fukurou offers her her favorite candy, having researched her himself. He then proposes to Shiranui, listing his failings, but insisting he will make her happy regardless. He then explains his history to Shiranui and Kairai, concluding that life is compromise, and that he will love Shiranui in place of Hato and Medaka. He reveals that Kotobuki and Kakegae Yuzuriha were the only suitors who knew of his true plans, and tells Shiranui and Kairai they will never be able to escape the cage. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 170, pages 1-5 Kairai reminds Fukurou of the threat presented by Iihiko Shishime, though Fukurou responds that he has developed a style to deal with Iihiko. He is surprised when Kotobuki alerts him that Medaka and her friends have arrived at the hospital ruins. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 170, pages 18-19 With Medaka's arrival, Fukurou orders Kotobuki to greet her, promising a grand welcome. At Shiranui's request to keep Medaka away however, Fukurou agrees, and instead orders Kotobuki to chase Medaka off. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 171, pages 1-6 When Tsurubami and Namanie Nienami arrive at Fukurou's office, Fukurou asks his son why he has come. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 176, page 19 Fukurou greets his son, making jokes concerning their relationship, and congratulates Namanie Nienami on bringing Medaka to the hospital. He laughs his congratulations off as another joke. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 177, pages 1-2 He easily defeats he son, and decides that the style Contradictory Conjunction User is best suited to defeat Iihiko. He reveals to Tsurubami that he is just another of Fukurou's failed attempts to create a gentler Hato, abandoned when he turned out to be a boy. In response to Kairai's anger, Fukurou insists that he is just acting in accordance with modern society. With the arrival of Zenkichi, Fukurou greets the boy, and begins to explain how he arranged his meeting with Medaka fourteen years prior. Before he can finish however, the right side of his body is destroyed by the arrival of Iihiko, killing him. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 177, pages 4-13 His remains fall to the floor, the professor's corpse still smiling. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 177, page 16 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 178, pages 3-5 After Iihiko is defeated, Fukurou's tongue lolls out of his corpse. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 183, page 19 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 184, page 7 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 184, page 9 Medaka covers Fukurou's body with a sheet. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 184, page 13 Abilities Styles Language User: (言葉使い, Kotoba Tsukai): Fukurou developed all of the styles of the Language Users, Medaka Box manga; Chapter 157, page 7 and was capable of defeating the other six of Medaka's original suitors and win the first Jet Black Wedding Feast. By using sound to vibrate and stimulate his muscles, Fukurou can pump blood through his body even without a heartbeat; this method is how he managed to survive for three years after being stabbed by the Ge'hyoukai. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 179, page 16 As the creator of the styles, Fukurou can use all of them, Medaka Box manga; Chapter 170, page 3 and also possesses a new style developed to counter Iihiko, Medaka Box manga; Chapter 170, page 18 the Testament User style. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 184, page 13 *'Misconversion User' (誤変換使い, Gohenkan Tsukai): Like Mogura Kugurugi, Fukurou can convert words from hiragana incorrectly to change their meaning. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 170, pages 1-2 **'Cage': When saying "Welcome" (歓迎, kangei), Fukurou replaces the kan with the kanji for cage (檻, kan), summoning a cage around the target. **'Die': When issuing a command to someone (which involves the kanji し給え, shitamae), Fukurou replaces the "shi" with 死 (shi), killing the target. *'Kanji User' (漢字使い, Kanji Tsukai): Like Sui Kanaino, Fukurou can rearrange and combine kanji freely to create new meanings. **'Quiet' (静): When someone's head veins (青筋) pop out from anger (争), Fukurou takes the first kanji from vein (争) and adds it to anger, creating quiet (静). When made into a command, "be quiet" (静かに死給え, shizukani shitamae), Fukurou combines the Misconversion and Kanji styles to make the opponent be quiet by killing them. *'Label User' (名札使い, Nafuda Tsukai): Like Momozono, Fukurou can seal others into name cards. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 170, page 3 *'Contradictory Conjunction (Paradox) User' (逆接(説)使い, Gyakusetsu(setsu) Tsukai): The inverse connection style that specializes in the use of the word "therefore" (だからこそ, dakarakoso). This style makes the impossible possible; it paradoxically materializes the lowest possible outcome of a situation, such as winning against a strong opponent, or cutting a huge, resilient object. This is Fukurou's favorite style, and the style he considers most appropriate to use against Iihiko. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 177, pages 5-6 This style is most suited to contrarians. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 183, page 3 *'Testament User' (遺言使い, Yuigon Tsukai): Fukurou's final trump card, which activates upon his death; it brings the moon falling down on the Earth. In case he could not complete his objective, Fukurou created this style to take down all of humanity with him. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 184, pages 6-8 Trivia *The members of the Tsurubami family are named after birds. Fukurou means owl. The Tsuru in Tsurubami can mean crane or stork. *The mark on Fukurou's tongue, 遺, can mean "to leave behind" or "to bequeath". Quotes *(To Hitomi Hitoyoshi) "Let her be. That way that child will learn that there aren't any special people in this world." Medaka Box manga; Chapter 153, page 4 References }} Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Stylist Category:Kurokami Group